O Reflexo do Fracasso
by PPrallon
Summary: Por mais que se mostrasse forte e sempre permanecesse com aquele ar — natural — de superioridade e arrogância, Lucius Malfoy era um homem fraco.


_**O Reflexo do Fracasso**_

_Ele era fraco._

Por mais que se mostrasse forte e sempre permanecesse com aquele ar — natural — de superioridade e arrogância, Lucius Malfoy era um homem fraco.

Ele já havia sido forte e superior diante de muitas pessoas, entretanto aquilo havia se acabado e dissolvido junto com sua coragem no momento em que foi acusado e preso em Azkaban. A superioridade deslizou por seu sangue e caiu no chão unido ao seu orgulho no instante em que sua imagem — de derrotado — fora exposta nos jornais bruxos e sua família ficara sozinha e exposta.

_Um fracassado._

Desdenhava Voldemort diante de todos seus seguidores, causando risos exagerados e fazendo-o digerir todas aquelas palavras junto com as ofensas mentais que poderia despejar para todos aqueles seres imundos. Mentalmente ele gritava e não se permitia ser humilhado daquele modo na frente de todos, entretanto por fora ele apenas abaixava a cabeça e sentia a mão macia e gélida de Narcissa junto a sua, tremula e suada.

_Você tem medo?_

Questionara um dia Narcissa, enquanto estavam deitados lado a lado na cama, imersos pela escuridão da noite e banhados por um, até então, silêncio mórbido, que era quebrado apenas por suas respirações fracas.

_Não._

E de fato ele não possuía medo, entretanto ele temia que algo ocorresse. Não com ele, pois para ele, sua vida já estava acabada sem seu status para mostrar e desfilar pelo mundo bruxo; ele temia por Draco, seu garoto. Ele temia que algo acontecesse e Draco fosse morto por Voldemort, pois no fundo de seu peito, ele sabia que o garoto era diferente dele e que a bondade queimava em seu peito. _Patético_, ele diria a anos atrás, mas naquele momento, a única coisa que lhe salvava das próprias trevas era aquela bondade oculta de Draco e o amor que Narcissa possuía por ele.

_Pesadelos._

Lucius passara a ter pesadelos quando conseguia dormir, sempre com a morte de Draco ou sua prisão diante de todos do Ministério. Geralmente acordava assustado e com os fios de cabelo colado em sua testa por causa do suor, principalmente quando a cena que surgia na ilusão causada por sua própria mente, era Voldemort atacando não somente Draco, mas Narcisa também. Ele amava ambos, do seu modo estranho e gélido, mas amava e temia pela vida deles.

_Lucius era solitário._

Dinheiro. Sangue-puro. Sobrenome.

Do que adiantara tais coisas, se permanecia solitário em seu próprio mundo de arrogância e frigidez? Do que adiantara possuir aquela arrogância e sempre se mostrar superior, se naquele instante, permanecia sozinho e constantemente era humilhado diante os servos de Lorde Voldemort?

Obviamente não adiantava de nada, porém era o que ainda agradava-lhe singelamente. Era inda o que restara de seu orgulho e sua dignidade.

_Lucius escolhera a solidão._

Narcisa sempre tentava quebrar a barreira invisível — porém sólida — que existia entre eles, entretanto ele jamais permitira que a esposa se aproximasse muito. E naquela manhã não era diferente.

Os primeiros raios solares surgiam e difundiam-se na tonalidade cinza do céu, fazendo-o ganhar um brilho quase nulo de dourado. O vento era forte e sempre que esbarrava pelo corpo seminu de Lucius, fazia-o se encolher e sentir os pelos eriçarem. Pensamentos vagavam por sua mente, enquanto segurava o local de sua marca sem notar, apenas por costume. Aquela marca antes era motivo de orgulho para ele, mas naquele momento ele já não mais sabia se se sentia honrado, não que suas ideologias haviam mudado, não era isto, era apenas que já não conseguia ver graça naquilo tudo.

_Fraco. Sozinho. Medroso._

Palavras vagavam por sua mente em uma velocidade alta e o fazia apertar os braços recém-cruzados contra o tórax nu, talvez em um ato de proteger-se contra o frio, talvez em um ato de proteger-se de si próprio.

_Lucius era um fracassado._

Auto-estima. O homem já não possuía mais orgulho da imagem refletida no espelho, tinha apenas um sentimento de asco pelo que havia tornado-se. O cabelo antes sempre loiro brilhante, longo e aparado devidamente para tornar-se atraente, haviam transformados em fios loiros opacos e sem corte algum, fazendo os fios tornarem-se rebeldes. Os olhos azuis acinzentados que antes possuíam o brilho do poder e do orgulho, haviam se tornado olhos opacos e que sob eles haviam olheiras profundas e roxas. O rosto sempre sedoso e com a barba feita, agora vivia com uma leve camada de pelo platinado e que o fazia tornar-se mais velho. A única coisa que ainda agradava-lhe era o corpo, ainda com o tórax e os braços levemente definidos e fortes.

_Fracasso..._

Fechando os olhos fortemente, Lucius desejou sumir e esquecer-se que aquilo que vivia era real. Tentou despertar daquele pesadelo, entretanto permaneceu no mesmo local, na sacada de seu quarto, apenas de cueca boxer preta, sentindo o vento bagunçar seu cabelo, enquanto adentrava os próprios devaneios.

Ao concluir mentalmente que além de fracassado, era solitário, Lucius surpreendeu-se com os pingos de chuva que se dava inicio. Permaneceu inerte no local em que estava, ainda com o olhar perdido para o horizonte, não se importando com a chuva que o molhava por completo.

"O tempo está igual à de anos atrás, quanto tudo ocorreu igual agora" — Sussurrou ele, notando sua voz rouca arranhar-lhe a garganta e se dissipar junto ao barulho da chuva.

Talvez se banhando daquele modo, com a chuva forte, ele olvidava-se de tudo que havia ocorrido. Do orgulho perdido, da vergonha passada, dos comentários maldosos, da humilhação e principalmente da solidão.

Após algum tempo sob a chuva, Lucius sentiu-se fraco e uma onda de pavor preencheu por completo. E se Draco morresse como em seus pesadelos? E se Narcissa também morresse ou o deixasse após a guerra? **O que ele faria?** Nunca pensara nisso, mas ali, naquele momento, sob a chuva, percebera que era totalmente dependente da sua família, por mais que negasse tal fato.

Duas mãos macias e pequenas tocaram-lhe o ombro desnudo e sem olhar para trás, sabia de quem se tratava. Nada disse, apenas permaneceu de cabeça baixa, sentindo a chuva apenas intensificar e o cabelo grudar em sua face.

— Vamos entrar querido, você vai adoecer e o Lorde Voldemort não gostara que você esteja debilitado. — Carinhosamente comentou, ainda com as mãos no ombro do mesmo, molhando-se por completo assim como o esposo.

— Que ele se dane. — Murmurou ainda sentindo a voz rouca arranhar-lhe a garganta. — Vai para dentro Narcissa. — "Você ficará doente", completou mental sua preocupação.

— Lucius... — Murmurou singelamente deslizando as mãos dos ombros dele e caminhando para ficar de frente para o esposo, queria poder mira-lo nos olhos e fazer sumir aquela barreira que fora construída entre os dois. — Eu estou aqui, — Os dedos longos e finos tocaram-lhe a face encoberta pela barba por fazer, causando-lhe um desconforto momentâneo. — _Por você_.

O braço cruzado enfrente ao tórax desfez-se e passaram suavemente pela cintura de Narcissa, agarrando-lhe fracamente e colando os corpos molhados em um desejo reprimido há muito tempo. Narcissa ergueu a cabeça para poder mirar o marido e o viu abaixando a cabeça e buscando seus lábios com urgência. O choque dos lábios úmidos causou em Lucius um choque e uma sensação de segurança, assim ocorreu também, — porém com mais intensidade — quando as línguas travaram uma dança com sincronia e os gostos mesclaram-se formando em um só. **O gosto de um fracassado unido ao gosto de uma submissa. **

Mentalmente ele concluiu algo, ele amava Narcissa e realmente não conseguiria viver sem ela.

E ao fim, sem saber, Lucius Malfoy, era apenas um fracassado, não solitário como concluíra, pois ele sempre teria Narcisa ao seu lado.

_Há um espaço vazio na cadeira esta noite  
>Porque ele não se sente bem<br>Há uma tempestade se formando nos fundos de sua mente  
>Como ele pode sair?<em>  
>(<strong>James Blunt - Superstar<strong>)

**Fim.**


End file.
